Imperial Knight
by ByzantineAlter
Summary: The emperor reborn manipulates a key event that changes Jaune forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Don't Own Star Wars or RWBY**

Why I can't I have...have... training." Jaune quivered as he tried to get the reasoning out of his father.

His father just gave Jaune a flat look before pulling up a newspaper and ignoring his son.

Jaune waited for a few minutes hoping for a response only to be dismissed with a grunt as his father turned the page of the paper.

"Why...can't I, "Jaune said desperately as he wanted a reason he was denied so many years what his sisters received.

"Because you simply lack potential..." his father evenly replied as he tried hiding his simmering anger.

"Fine..." Jaune said defiantly as he marched out of the room and into the nearby forest.

He came to his little secluded spot in the woods. Untouched by Grimm or mankind, an empty place for contemplation and training, a place where I can prove them wrong.

Jaune took a book and began to read his book on strategy and the history of warfare. The book itself wasn't something unusual as young men and women who wished to join the military or a huntsman program would read it to gain insight into their future profession, but what was special about was notes it contained. The notes of Charles Arc a general that served the Warrior King of Vale during the Great War that brought the military giant of Mantle to its heels.

Such a book would usually be kept within a family's libraries and cherished as an heirloom, but this book was simply discarded thrown away until Jaune recovered it.

As Jaune was about to do some more physical exercises a pair of arms wrapped itself around him.

"Mom..."Jaune drew out as his mom began to laugh softly. With her bright blue eyes and her dark blonde hair tied up in a braid, she was the most important person in Jaune's life as she was always been the main pillar of support in Jaune's life. He always felt safe when she with him and he always felt a connection to her as if he knew what she was feeling.

"What's my little ball of sunshine out here alone," she said as she began to hug her son a little tighter as to make sure he didn't escape.

"I was just..." Jaune left trailing before hearing his mother sigh softly.

"Your father would disapprove of this you know," she said mournfully as if she knew she made a mistake so long ago.

"I know and I don't care anymore." he said decisively as a sparkling realization hit him.

"I know." she replied as she began to run her fingers threw her son's bright blonde hair.

The mother and son duo sat there for what seems like an eternity until Jaune began to laugh suddenly as his mom began to tickle him.

"HA Ha mom stop" Jaune whined as they began to tumble around the forest playing tag and all sorts of games, a brilliant turn around the rather bleak mood.  
As the duo began to tire Jaune began to lay on his mom's lap as she began to play Jaune hair again as she finally decided what she wanted to do.

"Jaune." She asked to get his attention.

"Yes," he replied as he began to pay attention.

"After we go to the village, I can give you a tip or two," she said hesitantly as she even debated offering Jaune the chance as her husband had been adamant on the number of their children that they would train. Three at most and even that was pushing it. His utter hatred of the military and huntsman has really affected his relationship with his children but most especially with Jaune since he reminded him of grandfather and his great grandfather before him. What worried her most was the growing darkness within Jaune. Over the years Jaune became more silent more resentful, and even jealous of his sisters. But maybe training him in secret will divert that growing frustration towards something more productive and perhaps reunite the family as she felt a growing sense of anxiety as her second oldest child Amethyst has become prideful and she loved to lord her abilities over Jaune and her other untrained sisters.

As those thoughts ran through the mother's mind, Jaune was utterly exuberant as an opportunity for proper training and he was going to advantage of it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jaune cheered.

"Settle down Jaune," She said calmly as she led her son down the path to the market. Utterly content at making the right decision she began to smile as if weight the world has been lifted off her shoulders until she heard a bang.

* * *

Slowly but surely he was clawing his way back into reality. It is only a matter of time until his return; after all, you cannot hold back a true master of the dark side.

As Palpatine continued his journey he felt a cry for help...a disturbance in the force...a situation ripe for exploitation.

Palpatine focused his mind on the disturbance and found a young boy and mother being harried by bandits.

Palpatine watched curiously as the mother cut down a bandit before entering a duel for her life with a bandit with a red katana while the boy watched.

As the duel progressed it was evident that the mother was going to lose as she doggedly did her best to keep on moving. While the duel was slightly interesting to the spirit of the Sith Lord he was more interested in the boy who looked who so similar to his apprentice when he was young.

The boy just stood there until his mother yelled at him to run away like a coward. The boy complied as was pursued by a bandit on the orders bandit with mask and red katana. The boy had much potential. His distress was like a lighthouse in the darkness as it drew upon the very essence of the dark side making it possible for Sidious to witness these even without his body.

As the boy ran the mother reengaged the bandit and began to fight even harder as he felt the desperation of the women. The mother then used a form of the force as she began to use nature itself fight the bandit until she did something unnatural and turned into a bird when she was sent flying into the forest. Before turning back into a person and continuing her attack.

The battle was about to come to end when the mother used lightning to strike the women into the ground. As she approached the down bandit with her sword in hand Sidious felt a most opportune moment to allow the bandit to slay the mother. Sidious channeled the force into the bandit women and allowed for her to dodge in time and stab the women through her abdomen. Soon he felt a strange sensation on the force as he felt it transfer itself into the bandit. The bandit pulled her blade out of the lifeless corpse and walked away like it was another tally to her number lives she callously taken.

"Hahaha, soon my future apprentice soon"Palpatine laughed as he sent force visions of his mother dying to the fleeing boy.  
Break

"Mom is dead" He wailed to himself as that connection he felt to his mother severed. Then a torrent of images of the bandit women standing her red katana through mother, flashed through his mind so many times till the image was forever burned into his mind. The person who loved him the most was dead and it was the bandit's faults. As tear strayed down his face he turned around and found the bandit chasing with an ax slowly approaching him.

"So you finally decided to give up? Good, you were wasting my time. Your pretty fast for an untrained kid you know, but orders are orders and the boss doesn't want any witnesses." He said casually as he approached Jaune.  
The boss began to repeat in his mind as he purposely began to etch the image of her into his mind. 'Good, good Jaune good use your anger, your rage kill him and her, kill them as they killed her' a whisper rang through his mind as he turned towards his pursuer.

As the bandit approached, Jaune felt more powerful and his rage was overflowing, his father callousness, his sister's apathy, the bandits who attacked for no reason, and most importantly his weakness that led to her death. 'Good use the Dark side, channel your rage and relish in it.' The voice said he subconsciously lifted his hand after the bandit trying to kill him.

"What the hell are you try- ack ugh!" The bandit began to choke for no reason.

Jaune just stared at what was happening for a second before he felt something tell him to approach the man. And he listened to it finding no reason to ignore till he grabbed the fallen axe that the man once held and slam it into the bandit's head without hesitation.

The man's body collapsed uselessly as Jaune pulled back whatever was holding him up. Jaune he stared as the bloody corpse the bandit he felt satisfied that his first step in revenge was complete, but now...now he felt empty and alone as all that rage that filled him slowly dissipated to simmer. 'Good you have taken your first step to achieving the power you need for your revenge, the next step is to go four clicks north and go into whatever you find'

"Um what do I do from there?" he asked the strange voice. 'You will know my young apprentice' It said before disappearing.

Jaune knew not to trust strangers, but whoever was talking to him helped him kill the bandit so he was at least interested in his well-being. But before he did there was something he needed to see.

He ran back till he found his mom alone on the dirt road with a gaping wound through her stomach. Jaune rushed to her side and began to stroke her hair like she used to do.

"Why did it have to come to this?" Jaune asked only to receive no answer.

"Why didn't father teach me anything? If I had the training and used my power we could've killed her...we could've been in town having a fun day..."Jaune mourned as he felt that growing on anger grow as he realized father was the main cause of this.

"They wouldn't avenge her, won't they?" Jaune said bitterly as he knew his father wouldn't bother looking too far into her death.

And the justice system will never come through. Remnant was a world in peril, forever sieged by the blight of Grimm and the fact bandits and other traitors to life are to allowed to exist should be destroyed. The councils of the world are too weak and corrupt to anything about it. The world needed an order for a safe and prosperous society.

"I will avenge you I promise my life on it." Jaune swore to himself as he kissed his mother's forehead.  
Jaune turned to his right and found his mother's blade. It was a simple longsword with a black hilt, but it was so much more. It was Mom's most prized possession. It was given to her by his great grandfather as her graduation present so long ago.

Silently Jaune took the blade and never looked back as his eyes flashed yellow before turning back to its usual blue color.

Jaune marched into woods with purpose as he followed the advice the voice gave him until he stumbled upon something out of this world.

It looked like an airship but so much more advanced even though it was covered in moss and foliage he could feel that it was still useable. The ship itself was around 400 meters in length with a massive cathedral-like superstructure it looked like an ancient church but with the gun like protrusions, you could tell it was once a warship.

Jaunce entered the dark ancient warship; Jaune stumbled across ancient writing scratch marks and other rather strange objects. Jaune continued to follow the feeling he had ever since his mother's death and entered what looks like to be the bridge of the ship.

The feeling continued as Jaune instinctually press buttons and pull levers till the ship began to rumble and levitate.

"Wow" was the only Jaune could say as the ship slowly took off into the air and into space.

Jaune continued to look out the window and watched as Remnant slowly became smaller and smaller.

"I'm the first man to reach space " Jaune commented as he felt another heartache with ever simmering rage flowing through him as he realized that he was essentially abandoning everything he once knew for the chance at vengeance and to become strong enough to so he could protect everyone he loved.

"Preparing Hyperdrive Jump." A computerized mumbled as Jaune quickly snapped out his brooding to see that ship entered some sort rift and he was traveling faster than light something mist people thought impossible.

Jaune took a seat on the pilot's chair and watch in fascination as his ship continued to sour through space, Jaune wondered where this ship would take him, but inwardly knew one thing, that this is a new beginning.

* * *

Thrawn sat in mediation in his small room surrounded by art collected from the unknown regions. Each piece of art was a unique experience. If one were to truly understand art, one could even understand the thought process of its creator. And if one can understand the thought of the process of its creator one can begin to theorize on the thought process of a species, and from there you can distill their greatest strength and their greatest weaknesses.

Thrawn opened his eyes and walk over to his personal console and began to read through the reports. His face shifted from contemplation to something more calculating as he realized the disastrous effects on the battle of Endor

The Empire has received as a serious blow from the battle of Endor where the Emperor and t were destroyed. Already factions have begun to split off to form their own little splinter groups such as Ardus Kaine's Pentastar Alignment and the fact Isard and Sate Presage were most likely conspiring against each other is unfortunate especially with the threats from outside the galaxy approaching. Unfortunately, he was pinned down for now especially with the denizens of the unknown region being quite hostile.

Suddenly there was blare and red alert sirens began to ring throughout the ship.

Thrawn merely raised an eyebrow as he was curious how a ship ended up in the Niraun system without being detected "Captain have you identified the ship?"

"No, sir these marking- their identification is from the old republic...thousands of years old" The captain replied as he was taken aback by the situation.

Thrawn decided to take a look for himself and found something most curious.

"Pius Dea." Thrawn identified as he began to observe the ship drift ever closer to his Chaf-Class star destroyer. Ever the scholar of history Thrawn knew that near the end of Pius Dea's rule over the old republic many ships were sent into deep space with no way to get back as their ships have been sabotaged. So this leaves the question of is this ship still inhabited by whatever is left to the Pius Dea or was it simply floating coffin?

"Excuse me, sir?"

"That ship is a Pius Dea Cathedral Battleship." Thrawn clarified.

"Captain I would like you to scan the ship for life." Thrawn ordered softly as the mystery of this battleship began to intrigue him.

"Yes, sir." The captain responded over the intercom before ordering a scan for life.

As the results came, Thrawn began to have an ever so faint smile as the mystery became even more interesting with their being one passenger on board.

"Captain, Prepare a boarding party." Thrawn ordered as he began to make his way to the hangar.

* * *

As the shuttle docked with hold battleship, Thrawn was the first one to enter the many millennia battleship as he began to shift his red eyes one sight to another. It was quite rare to find a ship this old still operational and intact.

"Captain I would like to tour the ship alone so secure our point of entry, after all, there is no sense in appearing hostile to our visitor." He said as he began to walk through the dark ancient ship alone.

"Yes, sir." The captain saluted as he began to order his men to form a perimeter.

Thrawn continued his journey into the ancient battleship until he stumbled upon the bridge and entered it.

As soon as he entered the bridge he was met with a sword to his throat as he used his peripheral vision to spot a young human boy with blonde hair and dirty clothing holding a sword to his throat. Not what he expected but workable.

Using years of experience of being in the Chiss and Imperial armed forced Thrawn schooled his features and began to talk to the boy.

"There is no need to be violet. I am more interested in talking to you as I find this ship has quite the interesting art." Thrawn said dreamily as he pointed towards the ceiling of the bridge.

The boy quickly glanced up and saw the mural of a human slaying a Duro before turning his attention back to him.

Thrawn observed the boys reaction and found that the boy was most definitely interested in mural which meant this boy was most likely not directly connected to the Pius Dea as the boy did not see vindicated or proud, and the fact the boy hasn't made a move to kill him yet leads to the idea this boy perhaps stumbled upon this ship on a backwater world. Which made the idea of a Pius Dea crusade in the Empire of the Hand or the Chiss Accedancy unlikely.

"The Mural is a scene from 25th Pius Dea Crusade. You can tell the Human warrior is showing the Duro no mercy as the wound he inflicted on the Duro is a crippling one rather than a fatal one. Do you know why?" Thrawn asked as observed the boy's reaction.

The boy did not respond but his silence was all Thawn needed "It's rather simple really the Pius Dea was interested in the destruction of alien races but relished in their suffering as well. Such aggressive and short-sighted culture tends to believe their natural superiority is all they needed, but this was their downfall for you see they underestimated their opposition and they paid dearly for it." Thrawn concluded before asking civilly "If I may ask would you kindly remove your sword as I feel like we can a very productive conversation."

"Fine, but I still don't trust you." The boy said as he pulled away from his sword and took a seat.

"You do not need to trust me to have a conversation." Thrawn smiled as handed the boy his blaster.

"Why?" the boy curiously asked as he began to furrow his brows in utter confusion at his gesture.

"Because I trust you." Thrawn said as he continued to smile as he had a feeling on what type a person the boy is thought to be safe he handed him an empty blaster and he still had his hidden knife just in case.

"You shouldn't." the boy replied.

"Perhaps." Thrawn agreed before countering "But let's make this a fair exchange I will ask a question and then you answer, then I will answer any question you have and we repeating till you are satisfied."

The boy pondered his offer before agreeing to his proposal.  
"What do you think of the mural." Thrawn started off with.

"It's interesting." The boy evenly replied as he took another look at the mural.

"Interesting indeed, your turn." Thrawn replied.

"What are you?" the boy asked

"I am a Chiss" Thrawn replied back smoothly giving away no details on his origins.

"Chiss." the boy said to himself.

"Have you ever seen a different sentient species before?" Thrawn returned.

"Um, I have seen a Faunus before." the boy revealed.

"I see." Thrawn said to himself as he cataloged that information for later.

"Who are you?" the boy asked seriously as his eyes flashed yellow or moment signaling to Grand Admiral that the game was over and that this boy is even more interesting than he initially thought.

"Who am I is a good question. Judging from answers and reactions this is your first time in space isn't it?"

"I asked the question." Jaune replied.

"Indeed you did, but to explain myself to you I need a yes or no answer." Thrawn smoothly countered.

"Yes."

"I see, I am Grand Admiral Thrawn leader of the Empire of the Hand and I have an offer for you." Thrawn said as he offered a hand to the boy.

"An offer?" Jaune repeated as he stared the red-eyed admiral.

"Yes, I believe we can help each other." Thrawn stated.

"How so?" the boy questioned skepticism rang in his voice.

"You see the Hand could use officers and I believe you fit the task." Thrawn answered.

"What would I get out of this?" Jaune asked as he wanted all the details.

"When I first saw you I thought you were a scared ordinary boy, but when I looked into your eyes I saw pain, I saw desperation, but importantly the drive to better yourself for your cause." Thrawn answered before continuing on "I am offering you a military education to be an officer, and I will personally see to your needs."

"I believe you, but I have a feeling there something a bit more you are not saying, Grand Admiral, if may ask what is the other reason you want me to join your Empire?" The boy asked.

Thrawn began to smile at youth and replied candidly "It seems my intuition is correct, the powers you have are of interest to the Empire of the Hand and I believe I have the materials needed to develop your powers."

The boy stood for a moment before mumbling to himself a few words before answering "How long do you intend to keep me?"

"Three years minimum, if you want to leave after, I will provide you the necessary resources to go out into the galaxy on your own," Thrawn stated as he was confident that the boy would stay longer than the minimum amount years he requested.

The boy approached him and took the hand he offered him a few minutes ago and said" Very well...My name is Jaune Arc."

"Jaune Arc welcome to the Empire of the Hand." Thrawn said as he believed he secured a valuable asset for what's to come.

**Author's notes**

**Dark Empire and the Thrawn trilogy is superior to sequel trilogy. So I'll be using more legends then cannon in this story. Anyway Episode 9 is out and I hope you enjoy it so far initial reactions are mixed.**

**Jaune is 10 at the start of the story and the year is 4 ABY.**

**The Chaf Star destroyer is a ship from an Empire at war mod called Thrawn's revenge go check it out its a highly entertaining mod that covers legends post Endor galactic civil war till around Pellaeon signs the treaty that brings the war to an end.  
**

**The next Story to be updated will be Grand Adventure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Don't Own Star Wars or RWBY**

Ever since acquiring the young force-sensitive from the old battleship, Thrawn made it a priority that he receives proper training by having Captain Parck instruct him in information gathering, strategy, and tactics when he was not available. Parck was a good man, but he seemed a bit bored when instructing the boy because he would rather be on the frontlines, or helping in the war effort against the various aggressive species of the unknown regions. Even with that caveat, Jaune took those teaching well scoring high in the war games he took part in.

When given proper information on his opponent, he tended to use unorthodox tactics that suit his needs however when facing an unknown his reliance on imperial orthodoxy makes him predictable as a commander.

In any case, such results are spectacular for a 12-year-old. One would not even expect full-fledged imperial officers to perform this well.

Thrawn set down his datapad and began to meditate until he heard Jaune through the door. "Lieutenant Jaune Arc to see Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Thrawn opened his redeyes and readied himself for another delightful conversation with Jaune. The door slid open and the boy he recruited 2 years ago stood there waiting for his command. The Nogohri readied themselves, but Thrawn waved them off as they were not needed.

"You may enter."

The boy walked with purpose and handed him a datapad. Jaune stood at attention as he waited for his response.

"It seems Isard kept her end of the deal," Thrawn commented with a slight smile before news of the state of the galaxy began to frustrate him.

"Would you greet Fel for me? I have some unfinished business I must attend to" Thrawn asked as he tried to conceal his anger.

"Yes, sir" He responded before walking away.

As soon he heard the doors close. He began to ponder what to make of the news. Zsinj has made his move. With that, the Empire will only continue to fragment as Zsinj is a dangerous commander and will most likely move upon the Greater Maldrood and other smaller warlords while Isard and the Rebellion continue to battle over the core worlds.

* * *

Jaune continued his walk from Thrawn's suit to the hangar bay to greet the Baron.

Things have been quite interesting with the Admiral overseeing some parts of his training while Captain Parck pitched in when the Admiral busy. Though with the defeat of the Ssi-ruck Thrawn became a near-constant presence in life as he began to instruct him on the history of the galaxy while I started my training in the force. The force was something Jaune wished he had discovered earlier and something he wished he never had.

If he had discovered earlier then he could've saved his mother. Jaune fist began to tighten as felt the call of the Darkside that voice told about all those years ago. He knew his mother wouldn't want him to be angry forever but the power the Darkside gave, this feeling of control, is something he desired ever since he realized what life was about. The force was a curse...the power it gave had a price. Ever since leaving Remant he had a dream of himself killing his mother, and her disappointment, the hurt on her face, but more importantly the way she began to smile at him as if she knew this would happen. It made Jaune shake to the core.

As Jaune entered the hangar bay he did his best to put on his professional facade hiding any simmering anger he previously held as he began to approach the shuttle carrying their guest.

The shuttle deployed its ramp and a figure escorted by a pair of stormtroopers appeared out of the shuttle.

He was a man in his early thirties with black hair, a partially receding hairline, and a thick untrimmed black beard. He looked like a vagrant one would fine on Nar Shadda or perhaps the Coruscant underworld but Jaune knew better. The way he moved and the way his eyes looked screamed veteran in Jaune's young mind.

Jaune approached the trio and ordered, "You may release our guest."

The stormtroopers did as ordered and released their hold on the Baron.

Fel gave him a peculiar look that he was so used to by now as most would consider it strange a 12-year-old was an officer.

"Please follow me, Baron Fel, the Grand Admiral would like to speak to you."

The downtrodden Baron nodded and began to follow him without a word.

The two of them began to quietly walk through the many hallways of the star destroyer until the Baron asked: "How old are you?"

Jaune stopped and turned to face the fighter ace and replied with a small smirk "12."

"A bit young to be an Imperial officer," Fel commented as they began to resume their walk towards the admiral's suit.

"Perhaps, but the Grand Admiral deemed me ready to lead" Jaune replied as he led him to Thrawn. Fel furrowed his eyes as Jaune guessed he was not the biggest fan of child officers.

When they reached the suit Jaune asked "Lieutenant Jaune Arc to see Grand Admiral Thrawn. I have brought the Baron."

"You may enter." Thrawn voiced rang as the doors slid open.

Thrawn looked at his 'guest' and calmly said: "Soontir Fel Its pleasure to meet you, face to face."

"Let's cut to the chase." The baron said as frankly as he was not in the mood for imperial politics as has been held prisoner for months now and now he was in the middle of nowhere with some unknown 'Grand Admiral'. "Why am I here?"

Jaune turned towards Thrawn and spotted a soft smile that quickly disappeared behind his professional facade. Thrawn pulled out a holodisk that quickly scrolled through a list of the Baron's achievements one by one.

"Soontir Fel, a man of your skill and caliber should not be rotting in one of Isard's 'playgrounds'. To cut to the chase as you would put it I would like to offer you a place within the Empire of the Hand." Thrawn said thoughtfully before offering him a small chip.

"Why should I join you," Fel said irritably.

"Because the galaxy needs men like you," Thrawn said cryptically while trying to appeal to man's sense of honor and responsibility while out his hand with a small chip.

Jaune watched as the Baron stared silently at the chip intensely before the baron hesitantly took the chip from Thrawn.

"Inside the chip, you will find sensitive information that should help with your decision. Once you made your decision we will talk again, but for now, enjoy your stay and feel free to order any amenity that suits your needs." Thrawn dismissed the Baron as a pair of Noghri appeared as escorted the quiet baron to his room.

"How is your training progressing," Thawn asked as he took a seat.

"It is going well, sir. I have read through the manuscripts and books you have given me. I have mastered a few of the basic techniques the ancient writing described." Jaune summarized.

"Good, then you're ready to move onto the next stage of your training." Thrawn said as he pressed a small button revealing a small metal box.

Within that small box appeared a small cubic object. Thrawn offered the cube to Jaune before Jaune carefully used the force to levitate the small cube to his palm.

"That is a Holocron. A Jedi artifact that contained some knowledge they have acquired over the many millennia of their existence." Thrawn explained.

"I will learn everything I can from" Jaune stated with conviction as his eyes began to fixate themselves onto the now glowing cube.

"Good, now Jaune I would like your opinion on the state of the galaxy," Thrawn asked as a detailed holo map of the galaxy lit room showing the positions rebellion and imperial warlords.

"Admiral Zsinj is taking territory at the expense of the rebellion and his fellow imperials. The rebellion is slowly but surely gaining a foothold within the core and Coruscant will fall if this situation is not addressed." Jaune assessed.

"Good, your assessment is correct however you are missing key detail." Thrawn commented as he waited for Jaune to correct himself.

Jaune looked at the map again and found nothing that he had not stated but then something caught his eye. The empire of the hand is fortifying is borders with intergalactic space with sensor arrays and Golan glass space stations.

"The Empire of the Hand has positioned military equipment on its border with intergalactic space." Jaune pointed as he pondered why Thrawn would do that.

"There are threats beyond the galaxy the eclipses the rebellion that requires the full power of the Empire to repel," Thrawn said mysteriously. "They have been probing the galaxy for centuries, perhaps even longer. They are called the Far Outsiders and they pose a threat to all civilization as we know it. That is why I would like you to accompany me when I start my campaign to retake the galaxy from the rebellion. "Thrawn paused before offering a hand to Jaune." The deal I offered two years ago is still in effect but knowing the challenges the galaxy will face in time I would like to know if you would join me in saving the galaxy."

Jaune stared at his hand as he began to slightly sweat as his mind erupted in turmoil as a side of was yelling at him to return home when the deal was over to avenge his mother, but another side of him...felt something. Like someone was running a hand through his hair. 'Do it, save the galaxy my son' a voice that sounded like his mother said.

Thrawn continued to hold his hand firmly as he waited for a response. He knew the boy was conflicted as a report from Captain Parck explained that the boy wanted vengeance for his mother. He knew there was a chance this could backfire but accelerating his growth as a force wielder and as an officer as well as affirming his loyalty to the Empire was necessary for his plans to come to the fruition.

As Thrawn was slowly wondering if he made the wrong decision, Jaube took his hand.

Jaune looked firmly into Thrawn's eyes and said: "I will join you."

"Good then let us get started."

**Author's Notes**

**Thank you for the reviews and I would like to state that The Senate shall not receive the same fate as in the Rise of Skywalker and that he will not be nerfed in terms of his abilities he has shown in legends. Anyway, I like to thank everyone for being patient since my time for writing has been drastically cut compared to before. The next story to be updated will be Quick Draw then I will focus my attention on finishing interludes 1 and 2 for a grand adventure before releasing them within a few days of each other.**


End file.
